Alquimista & Mecánica
by SoraBFR
Summary: Tras recuperar sus cuerpos, Ed y Al, empiezan una nueva vida en Central. Después de unos cuantos años del noviazgo de Edward y Winry, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye se casan, dejando algo pensativo a Ed, ¿será capaz de pedirle a Winry matrimonio?
1. La celebración

Alquimista & Mecánica

Capítulo 1: La celebración

Era de noche, la luna iluminaba parte de la carpa, también ayudaban los candelabros que estaban posados sobre las mesas de los invitados, éstas estaban esparcidas, y la rectangular mesa de los novios, en la que nadie estaba sentado, ni siquiera los invitados, todos estaban dando la enhorabuena a la pareja recién casada y otros despidiéndose de ellos, algunos estaban ebrios con su leal compañero que estaba ahí para impedir que hiciera alguna locura, como suele pasar en las bodas, alguna parejilla romanticona se había retirado para bailar al lado de un estanque bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, el agua del estanque era cristalina, en la que flotaban unos nenúfares con su hermosa flor, algunas ranas asomaban su cabecita, como si la pareja estuviera cometiendo algún delito.  
>La boda se realizaba en un gran jardín, lleno de arbustos, flores, grandes y firmes cipreses y abetos, unos rosales que desprendían su dulce fragancia…<br>Aunque era de noche, el firmamento estaba despejado, no se divisaba ni una sola nube, por lo que la noche era aún más bella, ya que podían verse claramente las estrellas, como si estuvieran ayudando a la luna llena a mantener su resplandor durante la noche entera.

Ya era la hora, el local cerraba, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, no sin antes de estrechar las manos con los novios; había sido una gran boda, y el paisaje era encantador, aquella pareja que se conocieron en el Cuartel General de Central tuvieron una boda inolvidable, algo que mucha parejas desearían.  
>Los últimos en marcharse fueron sus inseparables amigos, los tenientes, sus dos alquimistas nacionales y la pareja del hermano mayor, se quedaron unos últimos minutos agradeciendo a los novios la ceremonia, les dieron de nuevo la enhorabuena, se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, pues todo había acabado ya, y era hora de dar final a este maravilloso día y comenzar con otro amanecer.<br>Los tenientes se fueron en el coche que les prestó Roy y los tres amigos en el coche de Edward. En él, conducía Alphonse, ya que Ed condujo al ir a la ceremonia, Winry estaba comentando a los dos hermanos cómo había sido la boda, pues le entusiasmó muchísimo. Al solo se limitaba a sonreír, y Ed mantenía su mirada fija en el exterior del coche, pensativo, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

- Ed… ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Winry algo molesta.  
>- Ah… Perdona Winry – dijo él. – Solo estoy algo cansado.<br>_''La boda era 10:30 h, la ceremonia tuvo lugar en una iglesia, cuando el cura acabó de casarles el fotógrafo les tomó fotos a los novios, después a los familiares y por último a los amigos, la última foto se la hicieron con Ed y Winry, al terminar, el fotógrafo se marchó al exterior de la iglesia. ___

_Se quedaron para charlar con los recién casados.__  
><em>_- Oye, y vosotros dos ¿cuánto más vais a esperar para casaros? – preguntó Roy con una sonrisa picarona.__  
><em>_Ninguno de los dos respondió, se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro sonrojados.__  
><em>_- Lleváis juntos casi siete años, ¿no os parece que empieza a ser la hora?-dijo Riza siguiéndole el juego a su marido.__  
><em>_-Bueno…- empezó a decir Winry. – Ya llegará. – terminó con una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro. ''__  
><em>  
>La chica no dijo nada, estuvo contemplando unos segundos el rostro del chico que tenía al lado, luego apoyó un lado de su cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.<p>

Edward inconscientemente ladeó la cabeza, estuvo observando a Winry mientras ella mantenía sus párpados cerrados. ¿Tenían razón Roy y Riza al hacerles esa pregunta de repente? ¿Era ya la hora? ¿Quería Winry entregarle a Ed el resto de su vida? Y lo más importante ¿estaban preparados?  
>Miles de preguntan rondaban en la mente del chico, jamás se había planteado eso de casarse, siempre que lo pensaba le parecía demasiado pronto, pero ya no lo era…<br>Volvió a clavar su mirada en la ventana.  
>En el coche reinaba un gran silencio, era un viaje tan largo, Al se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo, así que bajó la velocidad del coche y puso la radio, sintonizó una emisora que emitía una música relajante, esa agradable melodía comenzó a inundar el coche.<p>

Winry que estaba despierta, al escucharla sonrió levemente, y Ed seguía torturándose con sus repentinas preguntas sobre la que algún día, sería su boda.

**Continuará…**

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, este fanfic lo tenía empezado desde el verano pasado, y se me ocurrió continuarlo en Navidad, además, me prometí a mí misma que lo terminaría :D_

_Nos leemos en la segunda parte, ¡hasta entonces! ^^  
><em>


	2. Indirectas

Capítulo 2: Indirectas**  
><strong>  
>Por fin llegaron a Central, ahora esos eran sus nuevos hogares, los hermanos Elric vivían juntos y con Ling Yao, que había vuelto para hacerles una ''pequeña visita'', se instalan en un pequeño apartamento, cerca del de Winry, que había dejado a su abuela Pinako viviendo en Rush Valley, la famosa ciudad dónde solo se fabrican automails, a cargo de su jefe en la tienda <em>Garfield.<em>_  
><em>La chica también vivía en un apartamento, se instalaba con Lan Fan, que vino junto con Ling, y también estaba May Chang, que decidió vivir con Winry desde que compraron el piso.

Los hermanos dejaron a Winry en la puerta de su casa, se despidió de ellos, especialmente de Ed; salió del coche y entró en casa.  
>Los hermanos se dirigieron a su apartamento sin cruzar palabra alguna, estaban agotados y lo único que esperaban es que Ling no les atormentara con preguntas e irse directamente a la cama.<br>Y eso hicieron.  
>Eran las dos de la mañana y Edward no podía conciliar el sueño, se había pasado todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama y lanzando suspiros algo forzosos, impidiendo a su hermano menor dormir, Alphonse dio por imposible que los dos pudieran dormir así, así que, se incorporó mirando hacia su hermano y comenzó a hablar.<p>

- Ed, ¿te preocupa algo? No has parado de suspirar toda la noche- pregunta él.  
>- Al…- dijo pensativo- ¿Crees que es hora de casarme con Winry?<br>- ¿Es por lo que te dijo Roy? –quiso saber.  
>Ed sólo se limitó a asentir.<br>- No debes agobiarte por eso, Ed- le dice- Vosotros sabréis cuando es el momento.  
>- Pero… - empezó a decir. - ¿Crees que deba pedírselo? – preguntó de nuevo algo confuso. – No dejo de pensarlo, siento que debo hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy seguro de qué hacer…<br>- Y Winry… ¿no te ha lanzado alguna indirecta? – pregunta curioso.  
>- Pues… -dice pensando- No, que yo sepa.<br>En la habitación reina el silencio y la oscuridad, mientras el hermano menor busca alguna solución para ayudar al confuso de su hermano, de repente, sus ojos centellearon.  
>- ¡Lo tengo! – dice con un tono de victoria.<br>- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?  
>- ¡Sí! – Exclama- Si Winry no te ha lanzado ninguna indirecta…-dice. – Hazlo tú.<br>- ¿Esa es tu idea? – pregunta Ed no muy convencido.  
>- ¿Es mejor que nada, no? – le dice con una sonrisa. – Y ahora, duérmete y no pienses tanto.- dijo finalmente volviéndose a acostar.<p>

Edward no quedó del todo convencido ante la idea de su hermano, si es que se podía llamar así, no se había devanado mucho los sesos, pero a las dos de la mañana es imposible, aunque pensándolo mejor, como muy bien dijo Al, es mejor que nada.  
>Por la mañana, quedó con Winry para dar paseo por la ciudad, y si se le presentaba alguna oportunidad para lanzarle una indirecta a la persona que algún día, quien sabe cuándo, se convertiría en su esposa.<p>

***

Mientras caminaban iban comentando que les pareció la boda de ayer, para Winry fue lo más hermoso que había visto y estaba muy emocionada, no podía dejar de hablar de ello, fue entonces cuando vio un escaparate con vestidos de novia.  
>Ella se quedó embobada en aquel vestido, incluso pensó en cómo se vería con él puesto, y lo más importante, cuando.<p>

-''_Ahora''_ – pensaba Edward para sí -Oye, Winry…  
>-¿Sí? – dijo con una sonrisa.<br>- ¿Cuándo piensas que una pareja se debe…casar?  
>- Pues cuando se quieren – respondió ella - y cuando están dispuestos a compartir sus vidas.<br>Edward solo se limitó a sonreír levemente y siguieron caminando como si ninguno hubiera dicho nada.  
>¡Ahora sí! sentía la corazonada de que estaba preparado así que lo único que quedaba era hacerlo realidad.<p>

Cuando la pareja se despidió cariñosamente, Ed fue a casa a toda prisa, pues no podía esperar para contárselo a su hermano.  
>Pero otra sorpresa le esperaba, y no muy agradable que digamos…<br>-¡Al! ¡No te vas a creer lo que…- se interrumpió al ver a cierta persona.  
>-Hey, Acero – respondió Roy Mustang.<br>-¡Q-QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ! – espetó dirigiéndose a Alphonse.  
>-Pasó a saludar- explicó él.<br>-Alguien me ha dicho que le vas a pedir a tu chica matrimonio, eh, Acero… -dijo con una sonrisa picarona el alquimista de fuego.  
>- ¡AL! – gritó.<br>El hermano menor mostró una sonrisa forzada.  
>- Haga lo que haga, no es asunto tuyo. – le respondió a Roy.<br>- Me encantaría que llegase ese día, es para grabarlo y enseñarlo por todo el cuartel ¡jojo!  
>Edward hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el relax suspirando fuertemente.<p>

***

Winry se disponía a sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero alguien lo hizo desde dentro.  
>- ¿Y bien?- dijo May Chang, con una sonrisa picarona.<br>- ¿Eh?  
>May Chang agarró del brazo a Winry cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras de sí,y la condujo a toda prisa hasta su habitación; una vez allí la cogió de los hombros y la sentó con fuerza en la cama.<p>

-¿Te lo ha pedido o no?  
>- No te entiendo May… -dijo Winry confundida.<br>- ¡EDWARD! – gritó. - ¡¿TE HA PEDIDO QUE TE CASES CON ÉL O NO?  
>- A-Aún no… - respondió agachando el rostro y sonrojándose.<br>La chica que proviene de Xing resopló.  
>Alguien abrió la puerta al escuchar tal escándalo.<br>- ¿Qué, aún no?- preguntó Lan Fan.  
>-No…- dijo entristecida May- De verdad, no sé en qué piensa este chico.<br>- ¿¡Pero bueno, es que os metéis en la vida de los demás así porque sí!- gritó Winry roja.- ¡Que te lo pida a ti Al!  
>-¡No digas tonterías!- gritó poniendo los brazos en jarras- Al y yo llevamos poco tiempo… ¡pero lo tuyo con Ed es diferente! – puntualizó.<br>-Será posible… - diciendo esto salió de la habitación y fue directamente a la suya.

***

- En fin, he de irme ya – dijo Roy levantándose de su asiento- Mañana Riza y yo nos vamos de Luna de Miel, tenemos que hacer las maletas y demás… - dijo sonrojándose levemente.  
>Edward resopló.<br>-Tranquilo Acero – le dijo- Ya harás estas cosas con tu chica cuando te cases-le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
>-¿¡Es que no puedes dejar ya el temita! – gritó Ed sobresaltado.<br>-Es que si no, no me divierto – respondió en tono burlón.  
>Dicho esto se puso su abrigo, se despidió y se marchó.<p>

-Por fin…- murmuró Edward.  
>-¿Mmh? – Masculló Ling recién levantado - ¿Quién se ha ido? He oído un portazo.<br>-El Coronel Roy Mustang- respondió Alphonse.  
>-¡Ah! ¿Había venido? – preguntó Ling sorprendido.<br>-Sí, pero no te has perdido nada- dijo Ed con un tono cansado.  
>-Mmm…- acto seguido Ling cerró la puerta.<p>

-Edward…- dijo Al con una sonrisa picarona.  
>-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ed extrañado al verle.<br>-¿Ha pasado algo-hoy-con-Winry?- preguntó con un tono insufrible.  
>-Ya lo he decido – dijo sonriendo.<br>-¿¡Se lo pedirás!  
>-Sip- dijo confiado- pero… ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana a la joyería?<br>-Jeje … ¿Para comprarle el anillo, eh…?-dijo con su sonrisa picarona de nuevo.  
>Edward estaba feliz, creía que no tenía el suficiente valor como para pedírselo, pero ahora se sentía más confiado que nunca.<p> 


	3. El esperado anillo

Capítulo 3 – El esperado anillo.

Al día siguiente Edward y Alphonse se levantaron temprano para ir a la joyería y comprarle el anillo a Winry, además pensaron en que cuanto más temprano se levantaran menos posibilidades había en encontrarse con ella, pues era una sorpresa.  
>Pero a veces las cosas no pueden salir como uno quiere…<br>-Ed- le llamó Alphonse de camino a la joyería.- ¿Has pensado en qué tipo de anillo le comprarás a Winry?  
>-Pues no – confesó él. – Ya se verá…<br>-Pues como tengas que elegirlo tú, lo llevamos claro…  
>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Ed algo ofendido.<br>-Admítelo – respondió Al. – Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un gusto pésimo para escoger regalos.  
>Ed no respondió, aunque sabía que era cierto, por eso dejó que Al lo acompañara, haber si entre los dos escogerían un anillo digno para Winry.<br>- ¡BIENVENIDOS! – dijo alegremente el dependiente de la joyería.  
>Los dos hermanos se limitaron a sonreír, acto seguido estuvieron mirando los escaparates donde había expuestos anillos, el dependiente se quedó observándolos, y fue directamente hacia ellos.<br>-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – preguntó amablemente.  
>-Sí- respondió el hermano menor- ¿Podría ayudarnos a elegir un anillo de matrimonio?<br>Al oír esto el dependiente se maravilló.  
>-Vaya, vaya – empezó a decir. - ¡Así que se trata de una boda! Cada vez los matrimonios homosexuales están más de moda, ¡esta juventud…!<br>-¡N-NO, NADA DE ESO! – gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos.  
>-¿Eh? Así que no sois…- dijo señalándolos.<br>-No- respondió Al con una sonrisa algo forzada- Somos hermanos.  
>- ¡Disculpen mi atrevimiento! – se disculpó el dependiente.<br>-No es nada…- finalizó Edward.  
>-¿Y bien?- cuando el dependiente dijo esto Edward y Alphonse se miraron. -¿Quién es el afortunado?<br>-Él- dijo el hermano menor con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que hizo que Ed se sonrojara levemente.  
>-Y por lo que veo… la señorita con la que se quiere casar no está aquí…- dijo apenado.<br>- ¿Le sirve una foto? – preguntó Edward.  
>-¡Claro! – exclamó el dependiente.<br>-'_'Así que lleva una foto de Winry con él…este hermano mío…'' – _pensaba Alphonse.  
>- ¡Que preciosidad de chica! – exclamó sorprendido el dependiente. - ¡Tengo el anillo perfecto!<br>Los hermanos se sintieron felices, al fin Edward podía casarse con Winry con el anillo que tanto ansiaba.  
>El dependiente les condujo hasta el anillo, buscó en un cajón las llaves para abrir el escaparate y les mostró el anillo, los dos hermanos quedaron maravillados al ver tal diamante, de él desprendía un intenso brillo. Al y Ed se miraron y asintieron a la vez. De repente, alguien entró a la tienda, ya automáticamente el dependiente de la tienda les dio la bienvenida a los nuevos clientes; los dos hermanos se voltearon para ver quien había llegado, era May Chang, acompañada de…<br>¡Winry!  
>No puede ser, se suponía que el anillo es una sorpresa para Winry, ¿Cómo se supone que van a salir de esto los hermanos?<p>

_ 

_Ahí lo dejo, en todo el suspense, como debe ser ¿a que sí? ;)  
>Este capi es muy cortito, luego os vendrá la parrafada pero bue, es lo que hay xP<em>

¡Nos leemos y espero que os esté gustando!

By AdriiTsuki


	4. Malos planes

Capítulo 4 – Malos planes.

El dependiente cayó en la cuenta de que la chica de la foto era la misma que laque había entrado, así que le devolvió la foto a Edward discretamente y les susurró a los hermanos:  
>-Tranquilos, os lo reservo, pasaos más tarde.<br>Los dos hermanos se alegraron al escuchar eso, ahora lo más complicado era buscar una excusa creíble.  
>-Al, Ed… -¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Winry sorprendida.<br>- Pues… esto… - decía Edward en busca de alguna excusa.  
>-Era una sorpresa pero… - decía Al, y su hermano mayor temía que lo contara todo– Habíamos venido a comprar el regalo de May para su cumple – respondió ágilmente.<br>May Chang se quedó mirando a Al, le parecía raro, ya que faltaban muchos meses para su cumpleaños, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron él le guiñó el ojo. May sabía lo que eso significaba, ella respondió sonriendo.

-¡Menos mal! – exclamó Ed respirando fuertemente fuera de la tienda. – Creí quesería el fin…  
>-No exageres, hermano – dijo Al sonriendo.<br>- Ahora, ¿Qué haremos para mantener a Winry ''ocupada'' para que podamos comprar el anillo?  
>- Puedo pedirle a May que la distraiga.<br>-¿¡En serio!  
>Al asintió.<br>- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! – gritó Edward en medio de la calle.

Los hermanos fueron directamente a casa, cogieron el libro de las Páginas Amarillas* y se dispusieron a buscar el número de teléfono de la tienda, por suerte Alphonse se fijó en cómo se llamaba, ya que buscar tienda por tienda en toda Central…Le daría tiempo a Al a casarse dos veces. El nombre de la tienda era… _Garfield Jewellery_.

-Garfield… - musitó Edward.  
>- ¡No será hermano del Garfield que trabaja en Rush Valley! – exclamaron sorprendidos.<br>Pero no había que perder tiempo en sorpresas, Ed marcó el número que aparecía en la página del libro y esperó a que alguien contestara.  
>- ¿Sí, Joyería Garfield?<br>- Buenas tardes – saludó Edward. – Perdone, ¿Se acuerda de los chicos que han ido a su tienda esta mañana?  
>-Mmh… - decía pensativo. - ¡Ah! Los que venían a por el anillo de la señorita!<br>- Así es.- confesó él. – Quisiera preguntarle a qué hora cierra su tienda… para comprar el anillo.  
>* (<em>NA: Es un libro donde se encuentran registrados los números de teléfono de una ciudad)_

– dijo finalmente.  
>- La tienda cierra a las diez y media. – le informó.<br>- Vale, muchas gracias.  
>- Nos vemos, pues. – se despidió.<br>- Espere…un momento. – dijo de repente el dependiente.  
>- ¿Es usted uno de los hermanos Elric?<br>- S-Sí…  
>- Así que sois vosotros… - dijo con voz sospechosa.<br>- ¡Mi hermano no deja de hablarme de vosotros! – exclamó. - ¿Estuvisteis en Rush Valley hace tiempo, verdad?

- Sí…  
>-¡Vaya! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo y nosotros los mocos, ja ja ja!- rio. – Ejem… -dijo recuperando la poca compostura que tenía el hombre. – Pues pasaos cuando podáis que aquí estaré yo.<br>- Está bien…Hasta luego.  
>-¡Adiós!<br>-¿Y bien? – quiso saber Alphonse.  
>-Ese hombre… - dijo Edward – Da miedo.<br>- ¿Eh?  
>De repente aparece Ling Yao bien vestido y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.<br>- Ling, ¿Dónde vas?  
>- ¡He quedado con Lan Fan! – dijo alegremente.<br>-¡QUE BONITO ES EL AMOOOOOOR! – gritó Alphonse.  
>-¡Que vaya bien! – le dijo Ed sonriendo levemente.<br>Ling se limitó a asentir y salió de la habitación.  
>- Voy a llamar a May – anunció el hermano menor cogiendo su móvil del bolsillo.<p>

- ¡Qué preciosidad de vestido! – exclamó May Chang pegada a un escaparate acompañada de Winry.  
><em> Tiriririri… <em>_  
><em>- ¡Hola Al! – respondió May Chang.  
>- Hola – saludó el chico. – May… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?<br>- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó interesada.  
>- Pues… ¿Podrías entretener a Winry para que Ed vaya a comprarle el anillo?<br>- ¡Eso está hecho! – dijo enérgicamente.  
>- Muchas gracias, May.<br>- De nada – respondió ella. – Besos – se despidió.  
>- Igualmente, te quiero- se despidió Al, y colgó.<br>Edward miraba a su hermano menor con cara rara.  
>-¡¿QUÉ? – espetó Al sonrojado.<br>Después de unas horas los hermanos se dirigieron a la joyería para comprar el anillo de una vez por todas.  
>- ¡BIENVENIDOS! – gritó el dependiente.<br>- ¿Lo tienes? –le preguntó Alphonse.  
>El asintió y los dos se envolvieron en un aura maliciosa, lo que hizo que Edward se sobrecogiera.<br>-Venid- dijo el dependiente.  
>Edward pagó el anillo, mientras el dependiente lo miraba fijamente.<br>- ¿Cómo es que tiene una joyería? – le preguntó Ed al terminar de pagar.  
>- La verdad, no es mía. – confesó el dependiente. – Me la dejó mi hermano cuando se fue a Rush Valley y puso una tienda de mecánica.<br>- Tu eres… - dijo Al – El hermano de Garfield.- le reconoció.  
>-Sip. – dijo el hombre orgulloso.<br>- No os parecéis en nada…  
>El hombre no supo como tomar aquel comentario, así que hizo caso omiso.<br>- Gracias por venir. – dijo despidiéndose de los hermanos.  
>Ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cuando escucharon a sus espaldas:<br>-¡Y QUE VAYA BIEN LA BODA! – gritó a los cuatro vientos.  
>Lo que hizo que las demás personas miraran a los hermanos Elric, Al se volteó para sonreír y Edward salió lo más rápido que pudo sonrojándose.<p> 


	5. Confesión

**Capítulo 5 – Confesión**

Amaneció como otro día cualquiera, como era para muchos otros, pero no para ellos no, este día supondrá un cambio en la vida de una pareja, Edward y Winry.  
>El chico rubio amaneció muy irritable, es decir, más de lo normal, tendría que pedirle a Winry la mano, sabía que tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero no se veía diciendo estas cosas, jamás se lo planteó; Edward salió de la habitación cabizbajo, y de repente escuchó unas voces muy animadas:<p>

- ¡Hey, Ed! – exclamó Ling. - ¡Me he enterado de que hoy le vas a pedir a Winry que se case contigo, eh! – le dijo a Ed en tono burlón.  
>Edward le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su hermano menor; de la que éste no se percató; o no quiso hacerlo, por fin Al decidió volver al mundo real.<br>Al, al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, hizo una pregunta al aire:  
>-¡¿Qué os parece si hacemos una prueba?<br>- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron Edward y Ling al unísono.  
>- Sí, haber- quiso explicarse Alphonse. – Me refiero a que, uno de nosotros de disfrace de Winry y Ed, le pedirá que se case con ella. – terminó él. – Así, iras preparado, eh… - dijo acercándose a su hermano mayor dándole suaves codazos.<br>- ¡Me parece buena idea! – añadió Ling conforme.  
>-¡NI HABLAR! – se quejó Ed.<p>

Pero su cabezonería no le duró mucho tiempo, al final el hermano pequeño consiguió salirse con la suya. A Ling le tocó vestirse de Winry, se parecía mucho a la Winry real, solo había un pequeño detalle, los ojos rasgados.

- ¿Estas disfrutando, verdad? – preguntó Edward molesto con su hermano menor.  
>- ¡Sí! – afirmó él. – Bueno, basta de charla, ¡a actuar! – exclamó.<p>

- E-esto… W-Winry… ¿Q-querrías casarte…conmigo? – peguntó el hermano mayor con la voz etrecortada.

-¡Mal, mal! ¡Es horrible! – exclamó Al para nada conforme con la actuación de su hermano.  
>- ¡No es fácil ¿sabes?<br>- Ed… Tienes que estar más confiado, así. -dijo Al agarrando a Ling de los hombros. - Winry, ¿querrías casarte conmigo? – dijo Al muy serio.  
>Ed y Ling se quedaron impresionados.<br>- Hasta me lo he creído – dijo Ling rompiendo el hielo.  
>- Ahora inténtalo tú – dijo dándole una oportunidad a su hermano mayor.<p>

Los chicos se tomaron su tiempo, pasaron horas hasta que a Edward le saliera todo más espontáneo, claro que, conforme pasaban las horas iba mejorando; por fin, cuando estaba preparado, estaba decido a decírselo a Winry, pues había quedado con ella esa misma tarde.

- ¡Buena suerte! – dijeron Al y Ling al mismo tiempo.  
>Edward salió de casa decidido, se despidió de sus compañeros de piso y salió a la calle, mientras caminaba hacia donde había quedado con Winry, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del abrigo, en el cual, se encontraba una cajita, que contenía un anillo dentro, al tocarlo, Edward sonrió levemente. Llegó a una plaza grande, en la que en el medio había una fuente, allí se encontraba Winry esperando la llegada de Ed.<br>- Hola – dijo sonriendo la chica.  
>- Hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando? – preguntó él.<br>- Qué va. – respondió ella.  
>Tras el saludo, la pareja se cogió de la mano, y comenzaron a andar; mientras caminaban Edward pensaba en cómo podía sacar la conversación, pues a su hermano pequeño se le olvidó ese detalle, y a él también.<br>- Oye Ed… - empezó a decir Winry.  
>- Dime.<br>- Hoy he recibido un correo de Roy Mustang, era un poco raro… - explicó la chica.  
>- ¿Q-Qué correo? – preguntó Ed nervioso.<br>- Decía: '_Date prisa en hacer lo que tengas que hacer, con quien tú ya sabes'_ – dijo Winry. – Y al final de correo había una cara maliciosa.  
>- <em>Maldito imbécil<em> – pensó para sí Ed. – _Ni siquiera sabe mandar un correo.  
><em>- Ed… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Central? – preguntaba la chica preocupada.  
>Edward no sabía que responder, pero, ya que había empezado una conversación decidió que era el momento más oportuno.<br>En ese momento, el chico se puso frente a Winry, en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de determinación, Winry no entendía que pretendía Edward.  
>- Winry… - comenzó a decir Ed.<br>El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué.  
>- ¿Querrías casarte conmigo? – terminó el de decir el chico levemente sonrojado.<br>Winry no se esperaba esa pregunta, más bien, estaría segura de que escucharía algo que no querría oír, pero en vez de eso, fue una proposición de Edward,; Ed esperaba una respuesta por parte de su novia, pero ésta tan sólo se limitó a abrazarle; el chico correspondió a su abrazo y así quedaron durante algunos minutos, a lo que Winry le respondió con un tímido ''_Sí_''.

**Continuará…**

*******  
><strong>

_¡Y por fin lo dijo! Este Ed... que lento es,dios xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!, me alegra que haya gente que le guste lo que escribo ^^_

_¡Hasta el próximo capi! ;)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_By AdriiTsuki_


	6. La boda

**Capítulo 6 – La boda**

Edward y Winry se veían más a menudo, ya que tenían que planear muchas cosas para la boda, dónde se casarían, a quien invitarían, elegir el lugar para celebrar el banquete, elegir el menú… y el vestido de la novia y el novio, claro está, esto último debían de hacerlo por separado.

Estos días todos estaban muy ilusionados con la boda, el que más impresionado estaba era Al, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que su hermano, siendo como es de orgulloso, se casaría;  
>y para no perder la costumbre Roy Mustang seguido por los de central no paraban de molestar a Ed con sus típicas payasadas… pero ni siquiera él caía en sus juegos, lo que les llevó al grupito a deprimirse, pues si no se metían con él no se disfrutaba que como debiera.<p>

Alphonse, Ling May Chang y Lan Fan, acompañaron a Edward a comprarse el traje, desde la boda del coronel no había vuelto a vestirse elegante, May no paraba de decirle a Ed lo bien que le quedaba el traje, sólo con imaginarse el vestido de Winry se ponía más nerviosa.

Las dos compañeras de piso de Winry y Ling, acompañaron a la novia a comprarse el vestido una semana después que Ed, pues no querían que se cruzaran y menos en un lugar como ese, además, May tampoco dejó a Al que les acompañara por si al final terminaba por contarle cómo era el vestido a su hermano.

***

Pasaron dos meses, los justos para que llegara el día en el que se celebrara la boda, y por fin, llegó el día que todos ansiaban.

La pareja se casó en una iglesia, había mucha gente conocida por todos, los miembros del cuartel general, la mujer y la hija del difunto Maes Hughes, Nelly una amiga de la infancia de Winry, Pinako, la abuela de la novia, la familia Armstrong, etc. Cuando los novios dieron el ''sí, quiero'' más de uno se emocionó, entre ellos y como era de esperar Armstrong, quien después de la ceremonia corrió a abrazar a Ed, pues se alegraba mucho por ellos, como todos los presentes.

El banquete se celebró al aire libre, pues a Winry le encantó como lo celebraron Roy y Riza; todos los invitados dieron la enhorabuena a los novios, y les decían lo mucho que le gustaba la decoración y el sitio en que se festejaba la boda.

May Chang, acompañada de Al, quiso felicitar a los novios y desearles sus mejores deseos, por lo que los llevó dentro del edificio, donde se celebraba la boda.  
>Estaban todos muy ilusionados, peor la que más era May Chang, sin duda, ya que no paraba de hablar de cómo estaba organizada la boda, el decorado, el jardín tan cuidado…<br>En ese momento, Edward aprovechó para ir al lavabo, tenía que cruzar un pasillo para llegar al servicio de caballeros, donde acababa el pasillo había una puerta de cristal, la cual comunicaba con el jardín; cuando Ed estaba dentro del lavabo, la puerta que comunicaba con el jardín se abrió ligeramente, sin hacer ruido…  
>Edward abrió el grifo para refrescarse, ya que, no le habían dejado respirar en toda la boda y necesitaba relajarse un momento aunque fuera.<br>El picaporte de la puerta del baño sonó, como si alguien se dispusiera a entrar, y así era, la entidad que antes había cruzado la puerta que llevaba fuera era la misma que ahora mismo entró en el servicio de caballeros, donde se encontraba el alquimista de acero.

_¿Quién será esta entidad tan misteriosa que acecha a nuestro Edward? Pues nada, para saberlo a esperar al próximo capi ^^_

_¡Nos leemos y gracias por leer este fan fic!_

_By AdriiTsuki_


	7. La desconocida y el esperado desenlace

**Capítulo 7 – La desconocida y el esperado desenlace.  
><strong>

Ed, al escuchar el ruido, se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, no esperaba que nadie entrara en el lavabo, ya que el edificio estaba totalmente desierto, exceptuando a su hermano menor, May Chan, Winry y él, pero cuando descubrió de quien se trataba no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

-¡Nelly!  
>No había duda, era ella, Nelly, la amiga de la infancia de Winry, la misma que vivía en Rizenbull y la misma que había sido invitada a esta boda; nadie diría que fuera la misma, llevaba un bonito vestido granate corto, atado con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido aunque más claro, unos zapatos a juegos con el vestido con algo de tacón y llevaba su castaño cabello suelo y rizado, pero no era la ropa la que le hacía diferente, no, si no su mirada, Edward podía ver cómo los ojos de la chica centelleaban, y no por algo bueno precisamente, a cualquiera que viera esa mirada se le haría un nudo en la garganta.<br>- Nelly, no puedes estar aquí… - empezó a decir el Ed, mientras que la chica se acercaba a él con la misma mirada. – Es el lavabo de caballeros.  
>- Edward, me gusta la boda – dijo sonriendo levemente.<br>Después de esas palabras Ed no puedo evitar relajarse un poco, pero no debió hacerlo, pues la chica se abrazó a él precipitadamente, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del hermano mayor, Edward se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo intentaba librarse de ese abrazo no deseado.  
>- Nelly, ¿¡qué estás haciendo! – dijo el chico nervioso.<br>- Edward, me gusta la boda – repitió la Nelly. – Pero no puedo permitir que estés con Winry- dijo finalmente con un tono de voz provocativo.  
>- Pero qué-<br>Nelly interrumpió a Ed posando su dedo índice en los labios del chico.  
>- Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Edward… - esas palabras sonrojaron a Ed, pero realmente no quería verse en aquella situación, quería escapar de allí de una vez por todas.<br>- Quiero que dejes aquí a Winry – decía mientras le desataba la corbata.

_'' Quiero que dejes aquí a Winry'' _son las palabras que resonaban en la mente de Edward, el chico frunció el ceño nada más escuchar eso una y otra vez en su cabeza, apartó a Nelly lo menos brusco posible de él.  
>- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Ed finalmente.<br>En ese momento el chico se fijó en que la puerta sonó, pero no había entrado nadie, la persona que había estado allí se había marchado.  
>Edward salió corriendo tras aquella persona, temiendo que fuera Winry, y si fuera así ¿Habría visto Winry aquella escena? ¿Había escuchado todo lo que Nelly dijo?<p>

En efecto, Edward confirmó nada más salir del lavabo que era Winry, la chica que más quería, ahora estaba huyendo de él, el chico corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente la alcanzó, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a que se detuviera.

En el pasillo no había nadie, salvo los novios y la chica que intentaba fastidiar este día tan especial para ellos, Al y May Chang se marcharon después de que Ed fuera al baño, y Winry decidió esperarle, tardaba mucho, y se dirigió al baño de caballeros cuando escuchó la conversación entre Nelly y Ed, en ese momento, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

- Winry, no sé lo que ha pasado ahí dentro – intentó justificarse el chico.  
>Winry, que estabas de espaldas a Edward, se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no quería que nadie la viera llorar en el día de su boda, y menos él.<p>

- Lo sé, Ed… - dijo Winry por fin. – El problema es que no creía que ella fuera capaz…  
>La chica se giró hacia Ed, peor no le miraba a él, si no a Nelly, quien se encontraba detrás del chico.<br>- ¡Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieras hacerme esto, Nelly! – gritó Winry dolida. – Creía que éramos amigas.  
>- Y lo fuimos Winry –dijo Nelly calmada. – Teníamos una bonita amistad, hasta que lo estropeaste todo.<br>Winry no entendía lo que acababa de decir la chica a la que creía su amiga.  
>- Je – rió Nelly – No pongas esa cara de desconcierto, nuestra amistad la fastidiaste el día que empezaste a salir con él – tras decir esto, Nelly señaló a Ed con el dedo.<br>- Estás enamorada de Edward… - concluyó Winry con voz débil – Entonces lo que escuché era verdad…  
>- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó la chica de pelo castaño satisfecha de lo que acababa de hacer.<br>- Largo… - dijo Winry enfadada pero con un tono de voz aún débil.  
>- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nelly descaradamente.<br>- ¡Lárgate de mi boda! ¡No dejaré que nadie estropeé este día, y menos una traidora como tú!  
>Nelly no sabía qué decir, jamás creía que Winry fuera capaz de hablarle de esa forma, la situación se le escapaba de las manos.<br>Winry no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas, y mirar a aquella chica que en el pasado fue su amiga con desprecio, Nelly quedó petrificada, decidió marcharse de aquel lugar, pues no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Una vez de Nelly se marchó, se secó las lágrimas, Edward se sentía mal consigo mismo, Winry tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, fue entonces cuando Ed le abrazó, no soportaba ver a Winry sufrir de esa manera, la chica se sintió más tranquila y correspondió al abrazo del chico.

- Siento que haya pasado esto – se disculpó él separándose lentamente de Winry.  
>La chica no dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.<p>

En ese momento, los rostros de ambos se acercaban despacio, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, y la pareja se fundió en un beso, Winry dejó escapar una lágrima, pero aquella lágrima no era de tristeza, por supuesto que no, era de felicidad, en ese momento la chica se percató de que el chico al que amaba cumplió su promesa, la promesa que le hizo a Winry tiempo atrás:

_''La próxima vez que te haga llorar, será de felicidad''_

**FIN**

_Aquí tenéis el capítulo final ^^ espero que os haya gustado, ha habido un poquillo de lío pero era para ponerlo más interesante si no, habría sido muy simplón xP  
>¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!<em>

_By AdriiTsuki_


End file.
